Kidnapped At The Bank 2: Edward's Return
by Allison A. Argent
Summary: Squeal to my Kidnapped At The Bank story.What will happen when Renesmee gets kidnapped again? This time by Edward's coven during her prom night. What does Edward want from her? Will she find a way to escape before she gets trapped with Edward forever? What will Jacob and Bella do this time? PS: I picture Cassi Thomson as older Renesmee Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

Kidnapped At The Bank 2: Edward's Return

Chapter 1:Prom Night

Renesmee's POV

My name is Renesmee Cullen and I was kidnapped in a bank on this today two years ago. My mom knows I hate talking about it. I want to leave to in the past. I am eighteen now and getting ready from my prom. I walk into Forks High School and find Haley,and Aqua.

"Hey Haley. Aqua." she looks at me smiling at them.

"Hey Renesmee, you ready for prom tonight?"

"Ya. I can't wait for you guys to meet Jacob. He's awesome."

"By the way you talk about him, he must be pretty great." Aqua cuts in and says.

"I can't we haven't met him yet. How long have you two been dating?"

"For a long time"

"How old is he?" I hate them asking. Since I grow fast and now full grown appearing eighteen, Jacob hasn't really changed. He's now twenty one, but still looks nineteen, which is good since he's coming to my prom.

"Nineteen" I lie, "Why?"

"In the picture you showed us, he looks like he was in college."

"He just got out of high school. He graduated early this year" I lie, "He's really smart." that's not a lie. My friends like at each other, then back at me. I have to change the subject.

"So who are you guys taking to prom?" Aqua quickly says to me.

"I'm going with Aiden."

"What about you, Haley?" Aqua and I both look at her.

"Kyle Aaron."

"What!" For you that don't know, Kyle Aaron is the most popular and hottest guy at school. Haley has had a crush on him eve since middle school, "How did you get him to ask you?" She smiles and says.

"I don't know. It just happened. He asked me after school."

"You think he likes you?"

"Maybe" suddenly we hear the bell ring. We look at each other and walk to class together. That night as I finish curling my hair, I hear the door bell ring and my mom yell.

"Renesmee Jake's here!" I look at myself in the mirror smiling. Everything's perfect. I head downstairs.

* * *

Jacob's POV

I stare at Renesmee coming down the stairs. She's beautiful. Her dress is a short, simple, dark red with diamonds around the waist part on her dress. (I will put a picture of the dress on my profile page)

* * *

Renesmee's POV

I smile as I walk up to him.

"Hi Jacob." I say softly to him.

"Hi Renesmee. You look gorgeous."

"Thanks," He leans in and kisses me gently on my lips. I smile at him as he looks at me. Tonight's going to be a night to remember. I look at my mom as she says.

"You guys have fun."

"Thanks mom."

"We'll be back around quarter of one." Jacob says.

"We're going out at eat with Aqua, Haley and their dates afterword. Food at prom usually sucks." my mom smiles at us. I look at Jake as he says.

"Ready to go?" I smile and no at him, and we leave.

* * *

**Hey, what do you think? Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Who Are You?

Renesmee's POV

Jacob and I walk into prom. The prom is at a hotel in a ballroom. Right in the hallway outside of the ballroom where we are having prom, is a little balcony that leans down to a fountain sitting area on the side of the building. This year prom's a New York City at night theme, which is an awesome idea. There were different neon lights, stars on the walls, and cardboard cut outs of building which the prom committee made look amazing. I find Aqua and Haley sitting at a table with their dates and go over.

"Hey guys" they look at us.

"Hi" they say as we join them.

"So guys, this is my boyfriend, Jacob Black"

"Hey, nice to meet you"

"You too" he says back.

"I love your dress Aqua" She looks at my dress.

"Thanks, I like yours too"

"I like simple"

"I can see that"

"Stop it, Aqua" Haley says.

"What?"

"Her dress is beautiful the way to is"

"I didn't say it wasn't" I chuckle at them, then look at Jacob. He whispers to me.

"Your friends are weird"

"I know" I say shrugging. He's right, but that's why I love them. Their weird like me, but not in the same way. A while later, dinner is over and we all start dancing...

_Three Hours Later..._

"Hey Jake!" I yell through the music as he dances. He looks at me and yells back.

"Ya!"

"I'm gonna get some air for a minute!"

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I'll be right back!" I push my way through from the middle of the dance floor and head to the balcony. I walk out of the ballroom and down the hall. I take my shoes off and walk out to the balcony and put my hands in the railing. I could still hear the music from here. I was getting a little lightheaded in there, plus I need to let my feet breathe once in a while. I sigh, and look up at the full moon. It was beautiful shining down in the fountain below me. I get lost in the moment, I don't hear the doors behind me close. I snap out of it when I hear a voice, but it isn't not any of my friends or Jacob.

"You look beautiful, Renesmee Cullen" I quickly turn around and see two guys standing in front of me. One looks a little older than Jacob. and the other maybe a few years younger than Jacob. I don't recognize them at all, and they aren't wearing tuxes. Obviously they didn't come here for the prom. My hands grip the railing tight as I stand there frozen. I bit my lip. I'm so my mom in this kind of situation. Finally I quietly say.

"Who are you?"

"Why don't we move this conversation off the balcony." one of them says. I close my eyes and sigh. I open them and the other grab my arm. He pulls me down to the area below as the first guy follow us. I get thrown pinned to the brick wall of the building as they both stand very close to me. There's no way to get away from them.

"What do you want?" I say quietly hoping they won't hurt me.

"We were sent to get you." I look at him confused.

"Sent? By who?"

"Mr. Mason." I never thought I would hear his name again.

"Edward Mason?" they look at each other.

"See I told you she would remember him."

"You called it."

"Why?" I demand. They look at me again and smile. I look back between the two of them.

"Renesmee!" I hear Jacob yell form the balcony. One of them puts his hand over my mouth and tell me to keep quiet. We listen as Jake calls my name a couple more times, then we hear him go back inside closing the door behind.

"Good girl." one of them says to me treating me like a pet.

"Come on, we need to go before someone else comes out looking for her."

"OK. Let's go." he digs his hand into his pocket and pulls out a rag. He shoves it into my mouth, grabs me by the arm, and takes me with them. The last thing I remember before blacking out is being pulled into a dark van.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Have You Seen Renesmee?

Jacob's POV

I walk into the ballroom and scan the dance floor for Renesmee. I already looked everywhere are her, but she isn't here. Then I see Haley sitting at our table and walk over.

"Hey Haley" she looks up at me.

"Hi Jacob, what's up?"

"Have you seen Renesmee? I can't find her"

"Maybe she's in the restroom. Aqua just went there if you want to ask her"

"OK. Thanks" I walk out of the ballroom again and go over to the restroom. Right when I came there, Aqua walks out of the lady's room. I say immediately.

"Hey Aqua" she looks at me and smiles.

"Hey Jacob"

"Is Renesmee in there?"

"Um, no. Why?" I sigh, then look around. I notice something by the balcony doors and walk over. I hear Aqua following me in her loud heels, "What's wrong?" I kneel down and pick up her wolf anklet next to her shoes. I gave this to her a couple years ago to replace her wolf bracelet that got displaced. Well, I lost displaced. I walk by here six times and didn't notice it, "Jacob?" I stand up holding her anklet, "Jacob, you're freaking me out" I finally say.

"She's gone" I look at her as she gives me a confused look.

"What are you talking about?"

"Renesmee was taken"

"How do you know that? Maybe..." I cut her off.

"I just know, OK" I walk past her and go find Rosalie, Bella's adopted sister. She volunteered to help out at the prom. Now I happy she did.

"Rose" I say walking up to the voting table, "Renesmee is gone"

"Jacob, she has to be here somewhere" She says calmly.

"I looked everywhere. I found her anklet by the balcony with her heels. Someone took her. I think it was Edward"

"Who?"

"Bella never told you?"

"Told me what?"

"Edward Mason. Renesmee's birth father. The robbery two years today. Him and the other men kidnapped Renesmee. Nune of this is ringing a bell?" Rosalie's expression changes. Now she remembers.

"That was today?"

"Ya. We need to call Bella"

"You do that. I need to tell school's principal what's going on" Rose and I quickly go into the hallway. I know Bella's gonna blame me again. She blamed me the first time Renesmee was kidnapped. If anything, she should be blaming the school this time. Renesmee's their responsibly tonight.

"Jacob?" I hear Bella say over the phone. Thank for you answering.

"Bella, you might wanna get over here"

"What's wrong?"

"Renesmee's missing. No she was taken"

* * *

Bella's POV

_"Renesmee's missing. No she was taken" _

"What did you just say?" I say demanding.

"She's been kidnapped again" Why is this happening again? Why Renesmee? Only one name pops into my mind.

"Edward"

* * *

**Hey sorry for the long wait. What do you think? Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait. Busy with school work.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Woman

"Good you got her" I faintly her someone say, "Nice work, Seth. Embry," It sounds like a woman's voice. I'm still out of it from blacking out. My eyes aren't open yet, but I can hear the voices around me. I hear her speak again, "He will be pleased."

"Seth here owes me ten bucks"

"Fine" I head feels like it's spinning as I open my eyes. My vision is blurry, but I see the two boys who took me exchanging money.

"What's going on?" I say softly rubbing my head. All of them looks at me as my vision returns to normal. The woman grains at me. Her eyes are dark red and her hair is a wavy brilliant orange. She says to me.

"Well, well. Look who's awake" I look around the room as my breathing becomes heavy. It looks like a basement or maybe an old empty room, "Oh, she's frightened" Did she really just say that? Of course I'm scared. I have no idea what's going on and where I am. I quietly whisper.

"Where am I?" she looks at the two boy who's names I now know and says.

"Get her some pants and a t-shirt, and have her change out of that dress" I look down and notice I'm still wearing my prom dress. It was so beautiful, clean, and new, but now it's ripped, messy, covered with dirt, and looks like an old dress I just pulled out of my closet.

"Sure"

"I'll come check back in a little bit. Embry keep an eye on her" I watch as the woman turns around and leaves. What the hell is going on?

"Seth, go grab some of her clothes" the one that looks like Jacob, who's I'm guessing is Embry says to the younger looking one, Seth. I hope they're talking about the woman's clothes. I'm not staying here forever, or hopefully not. Seth quickly leaves the room and comes back to minutes later with a pair of jeans and a nice t-shirt. He tosses me the clothes, and they both stare to me. They're basically standing on top of me waiting for me to take off my dress.

"Can I some privacy?"

"There's a door to the bathroom on the left" I stand up at once, and quickly walk over to the bathroom. As soon as I close the door, I lock it. I lean against it as sigh in relief.

"Pervs" I don't know when this woman is coming back, so I quickly change and get myself cleaned up. I splash water in my face and look at myself in the mirror. Why did this have to happen tonight? On MY prom night! Jacob must be freaking out by now. I have no idea what time it is. For all I know, it could be days later.

"Where is she?" I turn my head to the door. She's back.

"In the bathroom" I hear Seth say.

"Embry, go get her!" Now I'm think Embry is the stronger one out of the two boys. I look at the door handle and see it twist.

"She locked the door" I bit my lip.

"Break it down! Seth, didn't I tell you to take the lock off!"

"I forgot it" I hear her sigh.

"Embry" I jump when I hear the first loud bang on the door.

"Unlock the door!" I hear him say as another loud bang hits. I slowly let go of the sink, walk over, and open the door. He grabs me right way and brings me over to the woman.

"What do you want from me?" I yell at her. She laughs at me and says.

"Oh sweetie, you have no idea why you're here, do you?" She touches my cheek. I violently wipe my head away.

"Don't touch me!" I look back at her.

"Sassy girl"

"What is this about?"

"You're just clueless, you stupid bitch" Did she really just call me a bitch? She's the bitch! I have to think of something to threat her with. Got it!

"My mom's a cop. She's the chief, and she'll find me. Oh ya and my boyfriend will rip your head off. He's very protective. So why do you let me go!" She smiles at me.

"You don't think I alright know that. I do my homework. I know everything about you" She looks at Embry, "You can let her go now. I don't think she'll try anything. Especially since I know where to find your friends" I look at her. My friends aren't like me. They're human. I can't risk their lives. I guess she read my face because she smiles and says.

"Be a good girl and your friends will be safe" Embry drops me on the ground and leaves with Seth and the woman. I have one more question, like any of them got answered. I scream at her.

"Who are you!" she stops in the doorway.

"Victoria" and with that, she leaves closing the door. I sit up, lean against the wall, and finally I'm able to break down in tears.

* * *

**Hey, what do you think? Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Why Am I Here?

Victoria's POV

I stand looking out of the window as my phone rings. I sit at my desk, as I pick up my phone. I look at the Caller ID, smile and answer.

"Hi...

"Yes, she's here...

"Seth and Embry picked her up...

"She has no idea why...

"When are you getting here?...

"In twenty minutes?...

"She'll be ready to see you...

"I love you too" I put my phone down. He's coming soon and I can't wait to see him. He's been hunting for a few days so he wouldn't lose control around her. He wouldn't hurt anyway, she's full grown now. I'm not that worry. I page Embry and tell him to make sure Renesmee is ready to see him.

* * *

Renesmee's POV

I sit on the cold wood floor waiting. I feel like it's been weeks since Victoria saw me. Seth has come in a few times to bring me food. Good thing I like human food better than blood. This is torture of not knowing why I'm here. Hopefully I get some answers soon. Victoria did do a good job of answering my question. I pop my head up as I hear footsteps coming down the stairs and closer to the door. The only one I really fear is Embry. Seth is OK, but Victoria's a witch. I hear the handle being turned and the door opens. I see Embry standing in the door way. I quietly say to him.

"What do you want?"

"I came to make sure you are ready to see him"

"Who's him? Edward?"

"Are you ready?"

"I guess" he nods at me and leaves. I sigh thinking about Jacob as I put my head back against the wall. If Edward is coming, I know I'm never leaving here. At least not alive. I close my eyes and whisper hoping Jake can hear me.

"Jacob, I love you. Tell my mom, I'm...I'm sorry for everything" I start dosing off...

"Renesmee" I open my eyes right away thinking I hear Jacob, but isn't not. I look up and see Victoria smiling down at me, "You fell asleep"

"I'm half human, remember?"

"I know" OK, something's up. She being nice to me. First time I talked to her, she was a bitch.

"What's going on?" She keeps smiling at me like I should already know.

"I think you will remember" Of course I remember Edward. He's my dam dad. I see her look behind her.

"Edward" next thing I know Edward is standing next to her. I hate calling him 'dad'. He's never going to be my dad. Even if we are biologically related.

"Hi princess" He says softly. I'm not a little girl anymore!

"Don't call me that" I demand, "Where am I?"

"You're in my home." not a great answer.

"Why am I here?" His face was blank. He slowly says.

"Because I want you to be part of my family"

"What family do you have?"

"Beside you. My girlfriend, and my sister"

"What?" I look at Victoria, "She's your sister"

"No,you haven't meant my sister yet. Victoria's my girlfriend and soon to be wife" Victoria look at Edward and smiles at him.

"This is your home now" he says to me before he and Victoria leave. I rest my head on my knees and sit in silence.

* * *

**Hey what do you think? Please review.**


End file.
